


Tonight

by ________________x (crazybotch)



Series: And We Stand Alone (Alternatively: The Completed Prompts) [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I tried to be kind of beautifully vague, Just to be safe, Keyword: Tried, Maybe a trigger, Mentions of self-harm, Triggers, naughtylokiconfessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazybotch/pseuds/________________x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Tonight wasn't one of those nights. It wasn't one of those nights here you looked at yourself and you simply didn't care or you simply embraced the numbness of memories and pain and sadness."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>[The prompt or this story can be found <a href="http://naughtylokiconfessions.tumblr.com/post/41589187559">here</a>. Also read the ending notes.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight

There were these scars that littered your body and sometimes when you looked in the mirror and saw them, you'd run your fingers over them gently and inhale deeply; the remembrance of them and why they were there would fill your mind. Those scars reminded you of things that you wished they didn't and those nights where you wished for your existence to not be anymore. And you'd close your eyes and fall asleep, sometimes aware and other times unaware of the tears that rolled down your cheeks and wet the pillows that your head rest upon.

Tonight wasn't one of those nights. It wasn't one of those nights here you looked at yourself and you simply didn't care or you simply embraced the numbness of memories and pain and sadness. Tonight, as cold lips pressed against the various scars along your body and igniting a fire in depths of your being, you felt like you mattered. Tonight, as those kisses trailed from scar to scar and up to your lips, slight cold pressing against the warmth of your own lips, you felt beautiful and that you were important. And tonight, as you're filled and the slow, methodical thrusts took you higher and higher to the peak of ecstasy, you whimpered his name and silently shed tears that didn't come from being numb or wanting an end. They came from wanting to be there just one more day to keep this feeling close.

And tonight, as you lie next to each other, bodies cooling and lips parted in soft pants, those cold lips would press against a scar gently.

" _Fagr..._"

**Author's Note:**

> Immediately upon reading the confession that this drabble is based upon, I felt that I needed to write it because it pretty much called out to me. I knew that I didn't want it to be anything long and drawn out partly because I didn't want to trigger anyone too much and because of my personal feelings on this topic. I attempted to do that beautiful type of vague writing again, but obviously I think I failed. Also, if you're reading [Let Me Be Your Saviour](http://archiveofourown.org/works/638386), do not worry, it's not on hiatus or discontinued, I'm just doing these prompt fills on the side. It's also being posted [here](http://naughtylokiconfessionstories.tumblr.com/) and when I have the link to the story, I'll put it up. 
> 
> Finally, I haven't studied my Old Norse in a while, but I do believe the _Fagr_ means beautiful in it and if I'm wrong and you can correct me, please do.
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
